vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Bedivere)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant who can be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. He first appears as an ally in the Camelot Singularity. Saber's True Name is Bedivere, one of the longest-serving Knights of the Round Table and one of King Arthur's royal steward. This Bedivere is not the same knight recorded in myth, but the legend recorded in the Throne of Heroes after spending centuries atoning for his failure to throw Excalibur into the lake at the end of his king's life, allowing her to be overtaken by the spirit of the Goddess Rhongomyniad. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Dead End - Airgetlám Name: Saber, Sir Bedivere, "The Shining Airgetlám" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Spent over 1,500 years traveling the world even after his body long died out) Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Knight of the Round Table Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Animal Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can project an Anti-Army level attack with Dead End - Airgetlám and imbue its energy into his attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can raise the defensive power of himself and his allies), Expert Swordsman (His swordsmanship is said to be three times greater than any ordinary knight and could hold his own against Lancelot and Gawain, whose swordsmanship matched or were superior to their king's), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can resist mental attacks due to his Calm and Collected skill), Supernatural Luck and Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) Attack Potency: Island level (Has A-Rank Strength, putting him on par with Lancelot and Gawain but is inferior to both of them at their strongest). Higher with Dead End - Airgetlám (Wields Excalibur or an imaginary construct of it while using Airgetlám. Matched the Lion King and pushed her back after cutting through Rhongoymniad's Light of Judgment, albeit when the majority of it was absorbed by Lord Camelot) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Possesses A+ Rank Agility, the highest possible rank normally, and battled the other Knights of the Round, including Lancelot, Gawain, Mordred, and Tristan) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Has A-Rank Strength, making him comparable to King Arthur) Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with Dead End - Airgetlám Durability: Island level (Traded blows with Lancelot and Gawain, but was notably inferior to either of them) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana. Continued to fight even as his soul was being burnt out from his continuous use of Airgetlám and after his body died 1,500 years ago, moving only through sheer force of will and Excalibur's ability to keep his body from decaying) Range: Extended melee range with his sword, Several meters with Airgetlám-empowered attacks, Several kilometers with Dead End - Airgetlám (As an Anti-Army Extermination Attack, it should have a range comparable to Gáe Bolg) Standard Equipment: His sword and armor, Airgetlám Intelligence: Bedivere is the royal steward of King Arthur who was known for having three times the exploits and achievements of any ordinary knight despite lacking the blessings, enchantments, and magical equipment of the other Knights of the Round Table. His swordsmanship is exemplary, allowing him to fend off the likes of Lancelot and Gawain despite his rapidly deteriorating physical condition with the help of Airgetlám. He is also known for his tactical cunning and ability to remain calm even in the direst of situations, leading Chaldea to safety on numerous occasions. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. He is bound by chivalry and thus prefers not to use underhanded tactics. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Bedivere Argetlam.jpg|Switch On - Airgetlám: Take Up a Sword, Silver-Colored Arm Dead End - Airgetlám.gif|Dead End - Airgetlám: Flash, Silver-Colored Arm Switch On - Airgetlám: Take Up a Sword, Silver-Colored Arm: A silver arm fashioned after the artificial arm of the Celtic war god Nuada, it is in actuality Excalibur, transformed to replace Bedivere's missing arm and serve as his weapon against the other Knights of the Round during the events of the Camelot Singularity. Using it allows him to imbue his sword and arm with the cutting energy of the greatest Holy Sword. When summoned as a Servant, it is instead replaced with an imaginary construct bearing Excalibur's properties, having become an inextricable part of his legend even after returning the Holy Sword back to its rightful owner. * Dead End - Airgetlám: Flash, Silver-Colored Arm: The full invocation of Airgetlám's power. Upon calling this True Name, Bedivere can unleash an Anti-Army Extermination attack with the light of Excalibur powerful enough to completely annihilate the sphinxes kept by Ozymandias, despite their natural regenerative abilities. Class Skill *'Magic Resistance:' An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Bedivere has B-rank Magic Resistance, negating spells with a chant below three verses, and making it difficult for even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect him. *'Riding:' The ability to ride mounts. Bedivere possesses A-Rank Riding, allowing him to ride any mount besides that of Phantasmal and Divine Beasts with expert skill to supernatural speeds. Personal Skills *'Calm and Collected:' Bedivere's collected demeanor allows him to suppress his own emotions and to calmly observe his surroundings to determine the best course of action. Because of this, he gains plus modifiers against mental attacks and makes him especially resistant to confusion and impatience. Even if he were to face hundreds or thousands of enemy soldiers on his lonesome, he will not lose his composure. *'Military Tactics:' The ability to utilize one's tactical knowledge to effectively command armies. Bedivere's role as a commander for Arthur's forces grants him a C-Rank in this skill, giving him plus modifiers whenever he's facing or utilizing Anti-Army Noble Phantasms. *'Oath of the Protector:' An ability where Bedivere is able to raise the defensive power of allied encampments, increasing their resilience to enemy attack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Knights Category:Heroes Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Spirits Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summons Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users